Discord and Fluttershy:true love conquers all ch1
by Discordspiritofchaos
Summary: Discord schemed to conquer Equestria but he soon finds himself head over hooves for Fluttershy and Fluttershy has the same feelings. Will it be enough to save Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice night/early dawn in ponyville. The sun just started to rise and everyone was starting to wake up. "Ugh. Morning... I hate mornings!" yelled Discord in his empty cave hearing the echo of his voice. Discord sighs and begins to think of a plan on how to take over Equestria, when a brilliant idea pops in his mind. "Yes that's it. I'll befriend those ponies and sneak off with the elements of harmony. Then no pony will be able to stop me! Hahahahahah!" Discord laughed and made his way to Equestria to get to work on his plan. Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight is just getting up thanks to her assistant Spike. "Twilight wake up. Wake up." Spike told her. "Ugh Spike... Why do you want me up?" Twilight asked him. "Because your friends are here asking for you." He retorted. Twilight got up and brushed her hair then went outside where she met her friends: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rairity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. "Hey y'all ready to go?" Applejack asked with her thick country accent. "Yea let's go!" Everyone but Twilight replied. They all go and hang out just going on with their lives. Discord is now on the border of Equestria and he enters quietly laughing to himself. "Now to find those darn ponies." He said. He goes off looking for Twilight and her friends, but comes up on a short journey when he immediately finds them in the apple orchard. He slowly approaches them and makes up a whole speech on how to befriend them. "Hello princess Twilight. How are you and your friends doing today?" He said still approaching the group of ponies. Twilight and her friends gasp in shock knowing who said it, but not knowing why he was there just making small talk. Every pony was worried about what Discord might do or already has done. "We're just fine. Why would you want to know anyway Discord?" Twilight asks. "Oh I was just curious about you ponies so I can't stop by and ask about you?" Discord replies. Once the draconequus was in full view where the mane six could all see him Fluttershy blushed lightly and looked at the ground so nobody would notice and ask five hundred questions. Fluttershy starts walking in the ever free forest to "use the bathroom" as she told her friends, when she really wanted to secretly write a note to Discord asking him over for dinner. She was almost done when Applejack caught her. "Hey sugarcube who's the note for?" She asked being curious. "N-nobody j-just a friend." Fluttershy replied. Applejack gave a look of understanding and suggestive ponies that the note might be for. Fluttershy just stood there and blushed harder than ever. "W-what?" Fluttershy asked. "Is the note for me or someone more romantic?" Applejack teased. Fluttershy continued writing the note and folded it in half. "I-I can't tell you who it's for." Fluttershy told Applejack. Fluttershy starts to fly to see if Discord is still with Twilight and the others to her relief he isn't. She flies home and before she opens the door she hears someone. "Hi friend. Where did you go earlier?" Discord asked. "I-I just went to the restroom that's all." Fluttershy told Discord. "Then why do I have this note from you asking me for dinner?" Discord asked cunningly. "Because I wanted to see if you would like some dinner with me." Fluttershy said blushing very hard. "Of course my dearest Fluttershy, I'd love to spend any amount of time with you." Discord said smiling. Fluttershy smiled and flew up giving Discord a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy is making her specialty carrot soup since she is a vegetarian. She does however have a nice steak for a certain draconequus that will be coming over soon for their date. When a knock at her door scared her and made her jump and run to her room she realized it was Discord and went to open the door. Sure enough there stood Discord, but something was different about him. He was wearing a tuxedo and had actually made himself look good for his date with Fluttershy. As she looked at him she noticed how well he looked and invited him in her cottage. "The food is almost ready Discord." Fluttershy said to him. "Oh you are so adorable Fluttershy, I had money to take you out to a nice restaurant." Discord replied. Fluttershy was shocked and heard her stove turn off. "W-what happened?" She asked. "I'm going to make this date be the best for you and show you that I am truly reformed my dear." Discord told her then escorted her outside. He gave Fluttershy his lion paw and lifted her on his back and took off flying. They soon landed at the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in ponyville. "O-oh my..." Fluttershy said. "Everything alright my dear?" Discord asked her with concern. "I-I have never been to this fancy of a restaurant before is all." Fluttershy answered a shy smile growing in her face. "God she is too beautiful." Discord thought and escorted her inside the restaurant. "Yes how many?" The waiter asked. "Just two please." Discord replied. The waiter grabs two menus and walks into the dining area looking for an empty table for the couple. "Table or booth sir?" The waiter asked. Discord looked at Fluttershy to get her preference. "Either is fine Discord." Fluttershy said. Discord looks back at the waiter and repeats what Fluttershy just said. They soon come upon a table and as they both get seated they start looking at their menus. Meanwhile Twilight and the others are thinking of a plan to stop Discord. Suddenly Spike brings up a message that is from Princess Celestia. Twilight grabs the note and reads it: "Twilight, I know Discord is back, but I have just seen him at La French Way here in Canterlot with your friend Fluttershy. I have not done anything as I am suspicious of why he is here and why is with your friend Fluttershy. Be aware and careful. Princess Celestia." Later that night Discord flies Fluttershy home and tells her that he would love to see her again. After he teleports back to his castle Twilight and the others are sitting in Fluttershy's living room. "So why the heck were you with him?" They all asked her. "U-um w-we were just hanging out." Fluttershy tried to lie. Applejack remembered the note that Fluttershy had earlier yesterday. "Well what'd you know? Looks like Fluttershy has a crush on Discord." They all said and Fluttershy just looked down and ran out of her own cottage. She continued to run with Applejack chasing her to try and calm her down. Once she reached Discords castle in the heart of the Ever free forest she heard him boasting about his plan to conquer Equestria after he had tricked Fluttershy into being his royal queen. After hearing this she started to cry more and ran away from the castle and toward a place where she could be all alone. Applejack heard what Discord had planned and chased after Fluttershy again to talk, but it seemed like she was lost or too late because Fluttershy ran into the river and didn't struggle to come up for air, yet Twilight saw her at the bottom of the river and used her magic to get her out before she actually drowned. Once she woke up she slowly opened her eyes to find her friends there checking on her. "W-where am I?" Fluttershy asked. "In the hospital. You tried to drown yourself sugar cube." Applejack told her. "W-why do you guys care anyway?" She asked. "Oh Fluttershy, we care because you are our friend." Rarity told her. The doctor comes in and tells everyone that Fluttershy will be alright and just needs some time to recover. Once the others left Fluttershy fell asleep and had a very weird dream. She was walking in the ever free forest when she saw Princess Luna. "Child what happened?" Princess Luna asked Fluttershy. "I was overwhelmed with stress and when I heard Discord say he was going to trick me into being his queen after he conquered Equestria I just felt worse and I'm sure you get the rest." Fluttershy said. "Dear child we all have those days, but you don't have to do what you did." Princess Luna told Fluttershy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy soon awoke breathing heavily and thinking about her dream with Princess Luna. She sat there thinking about what Luna had said to her and how she could have stopped this, but there was no reaction or thought that helped Fluttershy in any way. Discord was at his castle spying on the ponies as he usually did, but was suspicious when he didn't see Fluttershy. He heard what the other ponies were talking about and decided to listen. "W-what are we going to do? We have to help Fluttershy." Applejack said. "But how exactly are we going to help her? I mean she tried to kill herself." Rarity said. "All we can do is try and be there for her." Twilight said. After hearing this Discord was in shock and wondered why Fluttershy would do such a thing. He remembered the night after his date with Fluttershy then became so mad at himself that he thought about going to visit Princess Celestia herself to rid him of his powers so he can't cause any more harm to Ponyville. While on the way to Canterlot, Discord gets spotted by Twilight and her friends and he prepares for what he thinks he deserves. "Discord! Stop!" Twilight yelled. As Twilight and her friends finally caught up to Discord, they could see that he wasn't putting up a fight. Discord also realized that Fluttershy wasn't with them so at least he couldn't be turned to stone. "W-where's Fluttershy?" He asked trying his hardest not to cry. "Why do you want to know?" Rainbow Dash asked suspicious of the draconequus. "I am curious because I heard what happened and I want to know if she is alright." Discord said starting to cry. After the group of ponies see that Discord is crying, Applejack runs up to him and grabs his paw with her hooves. "Y'all need to follow me Discord. Fluttershy is still in the hospital." Applejack told him. After hearing this he lifts Applejack up and walks toward the ponies and teleports himself with the mane five to the hospital. They all walk into Fluttershy's room and Discord gets on his knees holding one of her hooves in his paws. "W-who has my hoof?" Fluttershy asked barley opening her eyes. "Why I do my dear." Discord said. "Fluttershy I wanted to say that I'm so very sorry for what you may have heard at my castle. I-I love you Fluttershy and I can't see you hurt like this anymore." Discord told her. "D-discord... I l-love you t-too... And it'll be alright because I'll see you soon enough..." Fluttershy muttered back then her heartbeat died. Now she lay there in her hospital bed lifeless. Discord along with Twilight and her friends are shaken and all Discord can do now is cry because his one true love is gone. Once he finally stands up he snaps his fingers and teleports himself to Canterlot where he finds the princesses.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and her friends are running to get to Canterlot to try and stop Discord from whatever he was planning. Once they got there they saw Discord along with the princesses and were about to jump in when they hit the invisible force field that Discord put up. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled, but it was no use. "What do you want now Discord?" Celestia asked ready to defend Equestria. Discord looks at her right in the eye with tons of sadness and sorrow. "I want you to kill me." He told her and started to cry again remembering Fluttershy's last words to him. "W-what?! Why do you want to die?" Celestia asked him. Before Discord could answer twilight found a way through his force field and ran up to them. "Princess Celestia! Stop don't do it!" She yelled, but yet again the princess didn't hear her. "I want to die so I can be with the pony that I love and not cause anymore pain or trouble in Equestria." Discord said with tears in his eyes. Celestia starts to snicker not believing him at all and thinking that he was truly lying. Once Twilight finally made it to the princess and the draconequus she was shocked by Discords behavior. "Princess Celestia, Discord isn't lying he wants to be with Fluttershy." Twilight told her. "Twilight are you supporting Discord?" Celestia asked. "I'm trying to tell you that Discord was at the hospital when Fluttershy passed away today and he really needs to be with her." Twilight explained. "Discord I'm sorry, but I can't kill you for it's not your time to die yet or ever for that matter. You are immortal remember?" Celestia said. "Well please take away my immortality so I can expect to die." Discord said unhappy and crying. "I'm sorry Discord but I can't do that." Celestia said only making Discord cry harder. "Thanks anyway. I'll be at my castle not doing anything, but crying." Discord said and teleported back to his castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Discord was at his castle he flew to his kitchen and tried to kill himself hoping to get his desired result...death. Sadly he did not die, he only has deep wounds that will heal with time. Frustrated he threw the knife on the floor and went up to his room and cried. Minutes turned into hours which turned into days and he still laid on his bed and cried. Twilight and her friends are trying to figure out a plan on what to do when Applejack comes running to Twilights house. "Applejack what's wrong?!" Twilight asked shocked at her friends appearance. "Ah saw Fluttershy! She told me to come talk to you." Applejack replied in shock that she saw her dead friend. "Come on in. Let's talk." Twilight said and moved out of the way to let Applejack in. Applejack walks in and goes directly to the table and sits down. "Tell me everything that happened Applejack." Twilight said. "Ah was at home and ah was using the bathroom then as I was about to leave I looked in the mirror and saw her. She smiled and told me to come talk to you immediately after telling me what to say to Discord." Applejack told Twilight. "What did she tell you to say to Discord?" Twilight asked curious and shocked. "Ah'm afraid I can't tell you Twilight. Fluttershy specifically told me to tell you that she is not in the light." Applejack said starting to cry. Unbeknownst to them Rainbow Dash is outside of Twilights house and has heard everything that Applejack told Twilight. Soon Twilight and Applejack hear a knock at the door so they go to answer it. Once they get to the door and opened it they see Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's dead body in her hooves crying. "Rainbow Dash what are you doing with Fluttershy's body?" Applejack and Twilight asked in unison. "I heard everything Applejack told you and I may have an idea on how to bring her back." Rainbow Dash told the two ponies. "W-what? How?" Applejack asked baffled. "I have books on black magic that we can use." Twilight said. "No just get Rarity and follow me to Canterlot." Rainbow Dash told Twilight. Rainbow Dash took off flying to Canterlot while Twilight and Applejack went to get Rarity. "Rarity come out here! We have to get to Canterlot! Rainbow Dash has a plan to bring Fluttershy back!" Twilight yelled. Rarity opened the door and went with the two ponies no questions for now anyway. Once Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity made it to Canterlot they find Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's body and a black star on the ground. "What is all this darling?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash. "It's my plan on bringing Fluttershy back." Rainbow Dash told her. As Rarity, Twilight and Applejack approach Rainbow Dash Twilight sees that she has made a cut on one of her hooves. "What are you doing?!" Twilight asked shocked at what Rainbow Dash has done. Rainbow Dash turns around to face her friends. "In order to bring back Fluttershy one of us has to take her place and I've made that decision on my own." Rainbow Dash told Twilight. Rainbow Dash turns back to Fluttershy and starts chanting making the sky dark. The last words Rainbow Dash says are "bring Fluttershy back and take me instead." After the last word is out of her muzzle she immediately falls to the floor dead. In shock the others run to her while Applejack runs to Fluttershy. Applejack holds Fluttershy in her hooves and starts to cry when she hears a familiar voice ask her "what's wrong?" As soon as she opens her eyes she sees Fluttershy awake and moving. In the world of Limbo where Rainbow Dash is she is talking to death himself all the while trying to look for a way out. "There is no way out pony. You have given me your soul." Death tells Rainbow Dash. Out of nowhere they both see a very bright purple light. "What is that?" Death asked as the light moved closer engulfing Rainbow Dash's soul. The light disappears and now Death is alone in Limbo. Rainbow Dash's soul is returning back to her body thanks to Twilight. Once the ordeal is finished Rainbow Dash is still not moving and Twilight starts to cry but Applejack holds Rainbow Dash's body and buries her face in the blue ponies chest and cries. "Hahahahaha that tickles AJ hahahahaha stop." Rainbow Dash said giggling. Once AppleJack looks up and sees that Rainbow Dash is alright and alive she can't control herself and kisses Rainbow Dash. "Ah missed you sugarcube." Applejack said smiling. "Now we have to go find Discord." Twilight said. As they leave Canterlot and head for the Ever Free forest they all see Discord at the very river where Fluttershy nearly drowned. "Discord!" They all yelled but it had no effect. Fluttershy flies as fast as she can to him and starts talking to him. He immediately opens his eyes and sees Fluttershy flying I tony of him. He starts to cry and hugs her tight not letting her go. "I thought I lost you my darling." Discord said happy that his one true love is alive and in his arms. Fluttershy didn't say a word and just kissed him as passionately as she could. "Discord I love you and I don't ever want you to kill yourself, but that was sweet." Fluttershy said. How did she know that he wanted to kill himself or even that he tried. "Discord I really was dead and when your dead you can see everything that happens on Earth. I saw that you wanted and tried to kill yourself and I think that it was sweet that you would do that just to be with me but please hunny don't do that ever again." Fluttershy told him. "You have my word." Discord told her. He then turned to face Fluttershy's friends and asked "which one of you brought my Fluttershy back?" They all pointed to Rainbow Dash. Discord walks over to her and hugs her tight. "Thank you so much Dashie." He told her then let her back down by AJ. "What about your plan to conquer Equestria?" Fluttershy asked. "Dear it was like that in the beginning but when your friends told me that you were in the hospital after our date and I saw you die in my arms I just couldn't think of anything else but getting you back or to be with you because that was all that mattered to me." Discord explained. "Let's go to my cottage Discord. We have a lot to catch up on plus everyone has had a very stressful few days." Fluttershy told him. As the ponies parted ways and went to their homes they all saw AJ walking with RD to her farm.


End file.
